Eternal Happiness
by Darclight
Summary: Their world was always aligned, it didn't matter how or when. He was her Knight, she his Princess. She was his Eve and him her Adam. This is their Eternal Happiness. (AU) Drabble-Set.
1. Chapter 1

**First Meeting**

 **A/N: This is a Mana x OC (Kira) Drabble set, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Guilty Crown.**

 **-XXX-**

 **First Meeting**

 **Mana Ouma (15) / Kira Shinomiya (16)**

 **(AU)**

 **-XXX-**

The first time their eyes meet is when everything falls apart. Her mother is being engulfed in Cancer Crystals, while his older brother is screaming in pain. Everyone around them is running in panic trying to get away from whatever "This" is.

The brown-haired teen helps his brother up and asks if he can walk, the older boy nods. Suddenly, he's by the Pink-haired girl's side busy helping her mother to stand.

She smiles, grateful for some help as they re-join his older brother and walk to a place less crowded than this and where the people aren't knocking each other down. They camp out at an abandoned restaurant down the street discussing about what to do next. The girl is with her mother trying to ease the woman's pain and he's b his brother's side offering him a drink of water. And that's where they decide to help each other.

 **/**

Two weeks in and they find an old abandoned building, which luckily is vacant of the occasional gangs roaming around the area pilfering weaker groups. They room in one of the many rooms, her mother lying on the bed closest to the window and his brother next to her on an opposite bed.

The boy and girl sit in the middle of the room surveying over their supplies they managed to procure. A few candy bars with packets of chips, bottles of drinking water and chocolate chip cookies they took from an abandoned bakery on their way here. They wanted to take more but with hundreds of people, trying to get at least something this was all they could get.

But, the thing on the far right is the thing that's more unnerving... The boy picks up the red-glowing cylinder and inspects it once more with an acute focus. He shakes his head as he pockets it in his jacket pocket.

Kira's pretty sure he has never stolen something that looks like a bio-weapon. Not even sure how he could ever forget, something that shines so much like blood in the moon's rays.

On the left side are the two guns they stole from some dead security guards. With Gangs running around the quarantine zone, they can never be too careful.

He feels a hand on his own and the worried look from the girl, Mana, her name that he learnt shortly after they met.

"Kira...?" Her scared, wavering voice flutters in the darkness as her red eyes stare into his Silvery orbs, "...Are you alright?" He nods as he takes her hand into his own.

"I'm fine. Let's go to sleep." Kira says, as he puts their supplies into his backpack. Suddenly, there's a bang from inside the building hallways. He and Mana both tense up as they know it could be scavengers.

Scavengers are the worst, as they want everything, even if it meant killing two Seventeen-Year olds. Moving quickly Kira picked up the one of the guns and locked the door.

Mana was standing behind him with her sights on the door. Kira idly noted how she was shaking in either fear or anticipation. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

She calmed down and nodded back while training her gun on the locked door. Many times, it has happened where it was just people looking for refuge and some - not many tended to co-exist together.

Kira had seen it happen many of times while out scavenging for supplies. They hear footsteps draw closer until their doorknob was wriggled... and then let go as the group of people moved on. It has happened a lot actually where people check if the door is open, when it's not they simply move one, warily of not making noise to alert Gangs who may have camped out here.

Waiting a few seconds longer for the footsteps to disappear Kira let out a breath he knew he had been holding. To his right he sees Mana's shoulders sag as her tensions drained away.

Walking over to check on his brother and Mana her mother, they confirmed that both of them were sleeping. Kira saw Mana yawn as she stretched her out like a cat.

Kira blushes as he averts his gaze as Mana's shirt went a bit too tight showing of her well-endowed assets. Seeing Kira's blushing face Mana looked down at herself. She saw her shirt hug her body tight as she had stretched.

She blushed Crimson-Red and shied away from Kira and opting to sit on her knees. With her hands infront of her chest as if she was naked.

"G-Goodnight then, Mana!" Kira proclaimed, rather a bit too loud and hastily. It wasn't long before he was lying sideways staring at the wall with his head on the backpack.

Mana still blushing, smiled at Kira's ability to get embarrassed quickly. 'Or maybe it was only her who did that to him.' She blushed at the ludicrous thought and willed the redness in her cheeks to fade, and promptly got inside the sleeping bag Kira stole for her.

Her cheeks were once again red, damnit!

 **/**

She awakes to an explosion outside the building and finds Kira with gun in hand peering out the window. Quickly, she checks on her mother and Kira's brother to see if they've awakened, they haven't. After that, she joins Kira by the window her own gun in hand. Looking out the window, she sees what appears to be Endlaves rounding up screaming and helpless people.

"What's happening?" She asks as her fingers tighten around his wrists sleeve. All he can do his stare out as people are haphazardly being snatched off the ground with no warning. It's only when he hears footsteps coming from outside that he finally reacts.

He turns to Mana and tells – more like orders - Mana to take out her gun and stand at one side of the door, he smiles as he sees her take the side where the door is screwed.

He takes the side from where the door is opened towards and takes his handgun out and waits for something to happen. They hear many people outside their room running and screaming trying to get away from whatever is chasing them.

It's a few tense minutes where nothing happens until the door's handle is being shook roughly. They both retreat to the middle of the room and Mana is behind him with her gun pointed to the door. He's infront so that if they shoot they'll kill him, not her. Mana is too scared to even consider such a scenario, but he has, has always put himself in danger before her.

Suddenly, the door is kicked down and it's like a storm just kicked in as Kira is blinded by the light, seconds later he's tackled to the ground. Mana restrained on the ground next to him, her eyes filled with tears as soldiers go to inspect his brother and her mother.

It's all a blur of sounds, but Kira has heard that they have found her, the target they've been looking for. He sees them tying up mana's arms and legs, tapes her mouth shut and he's knocked unconscious.

The last thing he sees before darkness takes him is two gunshots that ring out while he's being carried.

 **/**

'It's happened again' That the only thoughts that's going through her mind as she sits in her cell, her limbs shackled to the ground. She's crying tears as she sees Kira in his own cage right next to her.

People have died for her once again. Not only that, her mother is now among that number, Kira's brother as well. The doors to the front of the Van slides open as it reveals Yuu, The Envoy of Da'ath that came to her all those years ago... She glares at him as Crystals begin to sprout from the ground, her teeth is gnashing together as her eyes turned Crimson.

What's more unnerving is the way Crystals begin to sprout from her cheeks. Her hair sharpening as well.

It's not long before she claws at the chains that holds her, she's like a rabid dog who wants blood, more specifically Yuu's.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Is that any way for a Queen to act?" Yuu asks, as he leans in closer until he's mere inches away from her lunges, "You're such a hassle my Queen... After Five years here we are again, you trapped in a cell on your way to Cocytus. Ready to marry that man... That's the only reason you still live... Even this boy will be killed because of you."

"I will never let you!" Mana yells, as her lunges get more erratically, more weak, "I will not be used as some Guinea Pig. Not for the people who killed my father and brothers! Momma protected me! Said I had to choose my own life! My own way of living... taught me of how to find love in my own way! And... I have! I will protect HIM with my life if I have to."

Kira lies on the ground conscious through all of it and he's a bit freaked out with Mana's transformation. But, more so than that is how she's screaming in rage and despair. He never wants to see her like that ever again!

"Ah! The kid that jumped in to save you, and your mother right before we could even capture you both. Kira Shinomiya; ordinary High-school boy who lost his mother and father to the first Apocalypse Outbreak.

Kira both hears and sees Mana gasp from where he's lying and he sees how she goes into a total crazed state of saying 'Sorry' over and over again. He has no idea why, but all he knows is that Mana's crying like a lost child as she holds her hands to her ears as if to shut out world.

"Brother works at Sephira Genomics?" Kira hears a surprise tone to the Kid's voice, "Interesting. Will have to look into that later. Says here, that an Ayase Shinomiya has adopted both...? That name... sounds familiar..."

BOOM!

 **/**

When Kira wakes up once again it's in the van and the cars lighting inside is completely red. He picks himself up and kicks open his cell's gate, luckily the crash made it easier to break down. Kira's out of the cell and strangely Yuu is nowhere to be seen.

The red lights in the room shut off and soon the room is back to its normal lighting.

He can't worry about that now! Mana's cage is open thanks to Yuu for stepping in earlier. Kira is right next to Mana as he uses his knife to cut whatever restraints was holding Mana. When Kira cuts the first string, he's surprise by how easily he was able to cut through it, yet Mana struggled earlier. He cuts through the last of her binds and that's when her eyes open in panic.

He's pushed up against the wall as a bladed edge of Cancer Crystal is close to his neck, pricking blood! Suddenly, her eyes return to their normal hue of red, and not the intensity it had been before. He sees the Crystals recede back into her, more specifically the blade that just came out of the back of her hand.

Her hair became... much less sharper? But, the look of utter fear as she looked at her hands with snapped Kira to attention. They could talk about that later, now they had to get out of here. They stopped dead in their tracks when a red glow came from one of Kira's pockets.

Quickly he took out the cylinder; the very same one he swore he hadn't even taken, nor knew about. He saw Mana settle her hands atop his own as the glow from the cylinder soon engulfed the room.

When Kira opens his eyes, again they are in a Void-like realm where these silver strings are surrounding them. The beauty mesmerizes Kira, so much that he doesn't notice when a silver string starts to coil around his right-hand. It's only when his arm stings does he notice that there's a dark symbol on the back of his hand.

Moreso, Mana stood behind him coated in weird strings of red, her red-eyes fixed on him as she spoke:

"Kira, you need my power... I need you... Momma's dead..." Tears started to fall from her eyes, his hand tightens when he recalls the images of his brother being shot in the head, "I have nowhere to go... All I have is Power, Power enough for you to protect us both... The only reason I still live is to be a pawn in Da'ath's plan! I don't want too..."

She quieted when Kira moved closer and began to hug her, it's strange, he met her yesterday and yet... he feels like he has known her far before any of this. It's then that images start to flash before his eyes, images of him protecting a girl who's crying on the ground. Looking closer he saw that it was himself and the girl on the ground... was Mana?

This was the first day of kindergarten... He was walking with his mother when he saw a girl being bullied for how she played with a bunny doll... It was all coming back to him now. He knew Mana when they were little; they used to play together and occasionally helped each other out in the classroom. She was the first girl besides his mother to kiss him on his cheek. But, then his family moved and he slowly forgot about her, about his first friend.

When his eyes shot open it was too Mana who looked quite as confused as himself, seems like she had the same vision as him. Suddenly, and without warning Mana jumped towards him and hugged him close. He was the only remnant of the normal life she had before the Genesis Rock and her becoming Eve. Somehow, that meeting yesterday was something akin to Destiny; it brought her back to him...

Kira almost fell over as Mana began to smother him in her back breaking hug, it's as if she was a cat, her limbs coiling around his neck and tears falling from her eyes. This! This teen before her was what she needed at this very moment, in the depths of her heart she knew that now more than ever.

"I accept!" She all but yells in overexcited glee, "You're my new King!" She further exclaims as she rests her head in the crook of his neck. Kira doesn't understand what's going on, but he knows that she's his friend, maybe even girlfriend, and his mother always told him to protect the girl. He kisses her on her forehead and that's when the world gets engulfed in light.

 **/**

When the two regains consciousness there still in the back of the GHQ truck, but something's wrong, maybe because the truck is on it's side? Wait is that gasoline? Oh, no! Kira quickly takes Mana's hand and runs to the back of the truck where the door is unhinged. He kicks it open and jumps with Mana doing the same. They only make it a few feet when a loud boom comes from behind them along with what appears to be a shockwave. They both get thrown to the ground and Kira engulfs Mana between his arms as they roll a few feet more.

After they recover from the shockwave they get up and see the truck is up in flames. But what really catches their attention is the hundreds of people surrounding the entire GHQ forces. Every person is wielding a gun and Kira can vaguely make out that some of these people he knows from his childhood. That's when he spots her, his mother is standing at the back joined by Auntie Tsugumi and Uncle Argo. There's a symbol on their shoulders and he knows it from history books, well, the more infamous history books, it's Funeral Parlor!

Wait, what?!

Oops! He didn't just think that, he yelled it, right? That's when his mother's gaze turns to him and he can see her eyes widen, actually all of their eyes widen. But, they are focused on the girl behind him, only his mother and Tsugumi on him, wait, not him, but his hand? Lifting up his right-hand he sees half-completed Maple flower on it? Then the vial in his pocket falls to the ground and shatters. All of a sudden, there's this feint glow of white lights hovering up and into his hand completing the symbol.

WHAT. THE. HELL?!

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **A/N: Okay, this is a story premise of my own OC(Kira) and how he and Mana meets. Sorry, that I haven't posted in over one and a half years but I lost all my GC fanfics and this is the first thing I wrote due to falling in the RWBY fandom.**

 **This will stay a One-Shot as will all the ideas in this story unless otherwise specified or ask for.**

 **-Twilight-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flowers**

 **A/N: Chapter Two of Eternal Happiness and this is another AU where OC(Kira) meets the local florist for the first time.**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **Flowers**

 **Mana Ouma (19) / Kira Shinomiya (20)**

 **(AU)**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

How could he have forgotten? He'd been memorizing it all morning in his head... and yet, he still forgot, moreso at the last moment. It was ten minutes before his mother was due to come home, he desperately needed to go and grab the flowers his father had ordered; a motif both father, and son included in all of mom's birthdays.

But with Kira applying for College his mind had been a tidal wave of information, and that apparently makes it hard to remember something you've been repeating all morning in the mirror.

So with haste Kira was running down to the florist shop his father had placed the order. Checking his watch he had eight minutes to get there and get back. Easy, right? Well, as Kira stepped into the shop he was met two grannies chatting animatedly with each other. He hardly didn't care, but infront of them stood a tall man with a boquet in hand wrapping up his purchase with the cashier, that unfortunately the tall man blocked.

'Damn!'

Kira thought as he scowled at his watch and noticed he had six minutes. Taking out his phone he texted his father he would probably be held up.

"...ello?"

"Hello?" A Feminine voice asked, as she poked his shoulder. Taken out of his thoughts Kiraa turned back around and came face-to-face with... an Angel! So entranced by the beautiful girl Kira just stared at the girl mouth opening and closing sporadically.

"Um... Are you okay?" The girl asked, her long pink-hair flowing as she tucked a stray strand behind her ear. Gulping, Kira finally remembered about his order.

"Ah yes, I'm here to pick up the Alexander's order." Kira supplied.

The girl's eyes lit up as she snapped her finger and walked to the counter.

"The bouquet of Pink Roses right? Such beautiful flowers, aren't they?"" The girl asked, as she moved past Kira with an empty bouquet, he noticed that she was walking to the front of the store where the Pink Roses lay.

"Y-Yes they are." Kira answered, oddly standing just there trying to keep his eyes of this mysterious girl's beautiful body. Considering, she's bending forward smelling the flowers.

"The order said it had to be thirty-nine flowers." The girl said, filling the bouquet, and continued, "That's strange considering many people just buy fifty in one go, if I may ask what is it for?" The girl asked, still filling the bouquet.

"W-Well, it's for my mother's birthday." Kira said, scratching his cheek as he swore the store just got hotter, or was that him?

"So you bought the Pink Roses as a way to congratulate you're mother?" The girl said, packing in the last three flowers.

"U-Um...?" Kira unintelligibly squeaked.

"Pink Roses symbolizes "Thank You," "Congratulations" and is commonly used in weddings." The girl explained, as she handed the bouquet to Kira and it was at that moment that Kira noticed that her eyes were crimson-red.

"That'll be 1000 Yen." The girl said as she headed back to the cash register. All while Kira dug through his wallet and handed her the money.

"Thank you." Kira said, bowing as he walked way. He was stopped when he heard the girl ask him:

"What's your name? Mine's Mana."

"Kira Alexander, it was nice to meet you." Kira answered.

"Well, as this is my shop you're welcome anytime." Mana said from behind the counter as she waved Kira goodbye. Kira left the store with a smile on his face as he kept repeating Mana's name over and over., one reason for him to come back.

Wasn't he forgetting something?

Looking down at his watch his phone suddenly vibrated, pulling it out it was a text from his father asking him where he was with the flowers.

"Crap!"

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **A/N: This was actually inspired by me visiting a local florist and sadly I didn't meet my dream girl but this struck me as I recently had a renewed spark for GC.**

 **Also, I feel a bit nostalgic watching this in December as my first time watching this was in December 2014**

 **-Twilight-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Is Christmas' So Hard**

 **A/N: This is my adaptation of a Christmas in the world of GC. (AU) World where no Apocalypse Virus happened and everyone is friends. Well, until Mana and her twin Inori try to beat the other.**

 **Oh, and the husbands gets dragged along for the ride, a very uncomfortable drive by the way.**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **Why Is Christmas' So Hard**

 **Mana Alexander (26)/Kira Alexander (29)**

 **Inori Ouma (26)/Shu Ouma (28)**

 **(AU)**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

"C-Can we stop, please?" A male voice asked, his brown hair obscuring his eyes as he sat upon a bench sweat dripping from his forehead as he breathed heavily.

"My legs can't go anymore!" The second, a raven-haired man yelled, ignoring the various odd looks from people around them.

"Get up, Kira! We have to go and get that honey roasted ham before sticklegs over here." Mana, his wife yelled at him directing the last part to the girl standing beside her.

"Who you calling sticklegs, pudgy?" The woman, Inori, Kira's sister-in-law asked.

They both turned towards each other as Kira and Shu swear to God that lightning started to shoot between their foreheads.

"I told you I'm pregnant!"

"You know I'm a singer and I have to exercise a lot, so yeah!"

"Hey... anyone else seeing these fairies?" Shu asked from beside Kira.

"What?" Don't tell me you're so tired you're hallucinating?" Kira asked, ignoring his wife and her twin as they started to call each other names.

"Hey! I can't help I'm not as fit as the rest of you." Shu said, rummaging through one the various shopping bags for the can of soda he bought. He found it apparently... until Inori swiped it out of his hand and began to drink from the can.

"Thank honey, how did you know I was thirsty?" Inori said, smiling sweetly as she completely missed the shocked look on Shu's face, his hand weakly pointed at the soda can.

"Where's mine, Kira?" Mana stated, hands on her hips as she looked down at him with a glare.

"W-Well, you said you don' want to drink any fizzy things due to the baby." Kira said, expecting Mana to recede, she didn't.

"When the hell did I say that?" Mana asked aloud, looking up at the sky.

"You said it the first few mo-!" He was stopped mid-sentence when she shoved Ye into his open hand.

"Go buy me a drink, preferably something bigger than what Inori's drinking." Mana says, sweet sounding as she points to a vending machine located in the corner.

"Um... we did buy drink-!" Kira once again interrupted when his wife glares at him. He gulps in fear than quickly gets up and dashes to the vending machine.

'I bet Gai doesn't deal with this!"

 **/**

Elsewhere, at the same mall Gai is seated on a bench as Ayase tugs him here and there, pointing out things she wants him to buy here for Christmas. Behind him, Argo and Tsugumi look at the scene with morbid curiousity.

Behind Tsugumi in the shadows stands a blonde-haired guy with sunglasses and a fake black moustache. And opposite him on the other wall stands an entire entourage of girls as the swoon after Argo who is by all intents and purposes the lead singer of a band.

The scene with Gai and Ayase gets doubly funny when Gai gets dragged into an "Adutlt Store" as he screams in despair while Ayase ignores him completely.

"NOOOOOOO!"

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **A/N: Actually what I think they all would act if the Creation Rock and Da'ath never happened. That Ayase "Adult store" thing was actually brought forth by a friend, as he knows someone that likes such stuff.**

 **Thank for reading! More on the way.**

 **-Twilight-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Duos**

 **A/N: (AU) World where The Creation Rock crashes and is found by the Japanese Government. Long story short a massive explosion occurs and the people of Japan, nay the World mutate – unlocking the Voids and the powers that come with it.**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **Duos**

 **Mana Ouma (16)/Kira Alexander (16)**

 **Inori Ouma (16)/Shu Tsutsugami (16)**

 **Ayase Shinomiya (17)**

 **Gai Tsutsugami (17)**

 **(AU)**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

He had messed up...

And this time he didn't think he could ever be forgiven; not by her, not by her sister, and certainly not by himself. But... she had instilled this sense of confidence in him, made him believe that this time he would succeed.

His fist met the tiled wall as tears fell from his bloodshot-eyes. Really, what he should've done was cut his losses and leave this stinking dream on the backburner, maybe then he wouldn't be here a mess as she laid in the infirmary.

"How could you be so stupid...?"

He muttered to no one but himself as her chest rose and fell with a sense of peace. Okay, so to back up, a school was built nine years ago after the advent of a Human mutation by the effects of the Creation Rock. This school was given the name Genus High. After that, they were amazed to find out that the 'Strain' had spread to every corner of the World.

Japan quickly acted and came upon the realization that two powers had activated, one was known as Activators; ones who had the ability to call upon their Void at will. And the other was Reactors; those that had the ability empower Activators and help their Voids evolve.

It wasn't long before people had learnt that only women could use their Voids while men was the ones responsible for energizing the Voids. But, the only down factor was that only children under the age of 17 could use Voids. Long story short, Humanity had advanced greatly, thankfully so as they realized that they weren't alone in the Universe. These 'Apocalypse Beasts' were first sighted in China and they were here for one thing – The Void Gene. It was later discovered that the meteorite that crashed was of an Alien race that existed long ago and fought against the 'Apocalypse Beasts'.

And by mere coincidence the meteorite crashed on Earth and saw fit to grant Humanity with the same power. From the first encounter, it was deeply made aware that Reactors and Activators would be necessary for the survival of Humanity.

That was how the profession of ' _ **Duos**_ ' came to be.

 **/**

How are you gonna say sorry?!" Gai yelled, as he slammed Kira up against the wall, "She could've died because of you!" Moreover, Kira knew it, could see the image his mind conjured up.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, looking down at the ground.

"'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it!" Gai yelled, "You should've just said ' _ **no**_ ' in the first place. Even the teachers said you're too unstable." Gai re-affirmed a fact Kira already knew.

"Gai, that's enough!" Inori yelled, pushing Gai away, "The only thing is that Mana's awake and the nurse is pretty sure she'll make a full recovery." Inori confirmed.

"S-She's gonna be alright, right...?" Kira asked, clinging to the fact that his partner and friend would be all right.

"Yes." Inori answered, heatedly.

"Thank god..." Kira muttered sliding down into a seated position as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He barely noticed Inori's irate expression.

If there was, one thing that made Inori angry it was if someone messed with her family – especially Mana, her older sister. Inori's eyes softened upon seeing Kira's relieved face that she bent down and placed her hand atop Kira's shoulder.

That's when the bell rang signalling next period and with that Inori and the others left for next class. And as Kira sat against the wall head in his arms he failed to notice someone come and sit beside him.

"You know... if we don't get a move on we'll be late for class." A feminine voice sounded from beside Kira.

The teen in question lifted his head and came face-to-face with his pink-haired, crimson-eyed partner smiling as if there's nothing wrong.

"M-M-Mana...?" Kira asked, before continuing, "I-I'm so sorry! It... It just seemed like it would-!" A hand slapping against his mouth immediately silenced him.

"Stop apologizing! Damn, you're like Inori when she accidentally bumps into me." Mana says, flicking Kira's forehead, "I know I have a weak-constitution, but damn do you guys treat me like glass!" She exclaims at the end.

Suddenly, Mana's standing, helping Kira to his feet as she marches dragging him along. Kira can easily stop them both but he doesn't instead opting to look down at the ground.

"But... what if what everyone's saying is-! Ow!" Kira yells, as he's bonked on the head.

"Hey, I'm fine. Also, I don't freaking care what anyone says, you're my _**duo**_ , and that's that!" Mana states, sizing Kira up with her signature glare, "And when someone – even one of my friends tells you that I'll punch them in the face, promise?" Mana further accentuates the statement by punching Kira's shoulder.

"T-Thank you..." Kira genuinely replies.

"Even if you are the worst Reactor, you are my Reactor, got it?" Mana says, enveloping Kira in a hug.

"Also, and be honest – did Gai hit you again?" Mana asks signature glare on her face as her hair sharpens due to her Void's ability.

"Um..." Kira weakly mumbles.

"How many stinkin' times do I have to tell him that I like someone else?" Mana vents to Kira, and pointedly looks at Kira the last part, as the young man is wholly confused.

"Aaargh! Sometimes I think you're an idiot. Come on." Mana says, back to dragging Kira down the hallway.

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **A/N: So, um... this was something of an (AU) I came up with a while back. This was a speedy version that left many things unsaid. If you guys hadn't noticed the main pairing is my (OC)Kira and Mana second pairings are pivotal to the story.**

 **I'll maybe continue this if I get around to it. School name was just dumb, eh?**

 **-Twilight-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 A Dangerous Game of Love and Death**

 **A/N: (AU) She's a deranged killer that unknowingly falls inlove with the lead detective studying her cases. Her murders are her invitations to him, asking him on dates.**

 **This is the Dangerous Game of Love and Death.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own GC or the Concept, Aria of The Scarlet Ammo.**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **A Dangerous Game of Love and Death**

 **Mana Yuzuriha (16)/ Kira Shinomiya (17)**

 **Inori Yuzuriha (16)/ Shu Ouma (17)**

 **Gai Tsutsugami (18)**

 **Ayase Shinomiya (18)**

 **(AU)**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

The first time she meets him; he bends down and helps her pick up her books. It's a cliché meeting as one would be, involving accidental touches, and embarrassing blushes.

He hands her, her final book and she accepts it with a smile, offering her name in return. He tells her she has a beautiful name and her heart flutters in a way it has never fluttered before, tells her his own name and she immediately falls inlove with it, falls inlove with him.

The bell signalling class rings and the two bid each other farewell, Mana has chemistry, while Kira has Mathematics. That class, her mind is anywhere but Chemistry, the only thing running through her mind is Kira's warm smile.

/

It's three days later and she's completely destroyed her Dorm-room (Luckily, she lives alone in her Dorm-room.) Her mind is in a haze of red, as she stands among the broken lamps, computer, and picture frames. On the desk is a photo of Kira walking with another girl in his class as a sharp knife is impaled in the girl's form.

Returning to Mana, her hair is completely unkempt, dark circles developing under her eyes, as she has a snarl on her face, looking like a rabid dog. She kneels to the ground as a dark figure appears behind her.

"She'll steal him..."

"She's not worthy of him..."

"He is yours, only yours, Mana..."

A dark, distorted voice whispers in her ear as hands settle upon her shoulder. Turning around, she sees Crimson-red eyes and a face like her own; the only difference is that this... this Mana looks wholly unlike a Human. She's covered in Crystals that gives her the form of a Devil.

Her smile is crooked, looks like something out of a nightmare, but Mana doesn't care, for she knows that this Mana cared for her more than her own mother...

Her eyes snap open and she knows what she has to do, she has to eliminate the competition.

 **/**

Two days later, the entire school is in mourning, a student has tragically passed away. They found her body, strung up in the music room hanging by the neck from a piece of rope. Rumours are spreading around the school that it's suicide but the police haven't ruled out murder.

No suspects have been named.

But that's when it happens, she sees Kira standing in the middle of the crime scene, his Butei I.D prominently publicized. She gasps, as her heart trembles once more, a feeling of pure intense euphoria exploding throughout her.

'He... He's a Butei?'

'M-My lover is investigating the case...?'

It's like... it's like her entire world found colour again! That this... this was what all those years of torment amounted towards. She already loved him dearly! And... to now be a Butei? To know the extent of her true love... It was magnificent!

The voice in the back of her mind telling her that this was a date, and that she should invite him to another. On the inside, she's giggling like an insane person, but on the outside she keeps her composure just as Kira exits the Music Room and sighs to himself.

"Hey, Kira!" She greets him with a smile, "Didn't know you were a Butei?" She adds as she points at his badge.

"Oh. Hey Mana, didn't see you there, sorry." He says as he turns to her with a smile and she has to literally stomp the urge to kiss him right then and there, "Yeah... I graduated a whole year before anyone at Butei High. I'm an official Detective, government approved."

"That's awesome! So you must be really smart and good at being a detective, eh?" Mana announces as she stands on her tiptoes, hands behind her back, and smiles at Kira, knowingly, or unknowingly giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.

"You can say that, but I really don't like to brag..." Kira mutters as he smiles bashfully, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So, Kira, what do you think about that girl taking her on life?" Mana asks her voice worried, "Should it be something we as students should be worried about? I mean..." This is where Mana trails off as she glances at the body bag in the classroom.

"Nothing to worry about, Mana." Kira assures her as he places his hand atop his shoulder, "Yukiko... she was a good girl, but... there was underlying traces of depression. Anyone could've seen it if they tried hard enough-! Dammit! And I was just getting her to open up too!" Kira yells as all the students stare at him as tears fall from his eyes while shaking in abject sadness and anger.

He feels warm hands enclose around him as Mana holds him close as he bawls into her shoulder. It's not long when another girl, Yukiko's roommate starts to break down herself a few feet away. But amidst the atmosphere of sadness and despair Mana smiles as she inhales the scent of her lover.

Her eyes shining with mirth as her brain races on what her next victim will be, the first official invitation to Kira. Behind her, the visage of Shadow-Mana smiling as she hums to herself as shards of crimson flies between her hands.

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **A/N: This One-Shot is inspired by Aria of The Scarlet Ammo and a premise I once heard on Discord. I'll maybe continue this further down the road.**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
